


And they called their pack Mjolnir

by Keenir



Series: My Sif and Thor multiverse [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is making sure everyone is awake and moving so they can find and rescue Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they called their pack Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in preparation for the AU day of the Thor/Sif week.

Sif watched the spot on the horizon where Thor had been swept away, catching naught with her ears or nose.

_With no idea where the Heimdall Current took him, it will take longer - but that is why we are mighty: for we do what need be done._

Rising to her feet, Sif nipped at the sleeping heels of Fandral and the others - even Loi. _We need the help of even he who lives at the edges of us. Together, we are mjolnir, Thor and I and Hogun and Volstagg and Fandral and Loki and, in times past, Sigyn._ "Wake up," Sif growled when Fandral bared his throat in an appeal to be permitted to sleep longer.

Hogun looked at her, waiting for her commands.

"We're going to get Thor," she said, head angled groundwards, ready to tear into any who objected.

Careful with how much of his belly showed and how many teeth as well, Loki asked, "At once, Lady; for how far and long are we to swim?"

Raising her head _slightly_ in an acknowledgement he was wrong; "No swimming; that's why we need _now_ to gather wood."

"Boat-building?" Volstagg asked. "If people had been intended to craft things, the god Hati would've given us hands."

"We can carve into bison and elk, we can pull entrails and limbs, and can crush bones and sweetmeats."

"Oh, simplicity, then," Fandral said.

Loki looked at him as if to remand Fandral for taking his wit.

"We are getting Thor back," Sif declared, "even if I have to use your guts for bindings."


End file.
